Redtail
Redtail is a dappled tortoiseshell tom with a red, bushy tail and feathered ears History Original Series Into the Wild :Redtail is the ThunderClan deputy, under the leadership of Bluestar. His apprentice is Dustpaw. In the prolouge, he is seen fighting in a battle against RiverClan over Sunningrocks. Redtail is killed by Tigerclaw, a ThunderClan warrior that hopes that one day he will be leader so he killed Redtail in hopes of becoming deputy. Tigerclaw lies about his death, and tells ThunderClan that Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy, killed him. Tigerclaw also states that he killed Oakheart to avenge his dead Clanmate. However, Tigerclaw's apprentice,Ravenpaw, saw what actually happened. Oakheart was killed by an accidental rock fall, and then Tigerclaw killed Redtail. :Later,Firepaw was looking into the death of Redtail. He discovered what actually happened. Ravenpaw said that he was a brave cat and Bluestar said he was noble. Dustpaw is upset at the news that his mentor died. The next deputy of ThunderClan was Lionblaze. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar is recieving his nine lives, Redtail gave him the life of justice. He also thanked Firestar for revealing the truth about his death, even though others could not. :Redtail is then mentioned by Ravenpaw when coming out of the barn he and Barley share. It is said that Ravenpaw was the only other one whoknew the truth of how Redtail died other than Tigerstar. :In the battle of BloodClan, Firestar sees all the cats who gave him his nine lives, and Redtail is among them. Omen of the Stars Series The Last Hope :When Firestar dies, Redtail appears along with the other acts who gave Firestar his nine lives. It is noted (by Jayfeather) that Redtail gave Firestar courage with his life. This is incorrect, it was actually justice not courage. Courage was given to Firestar by Lionheart. Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Redtail appears in one of the stories. In that story he is sick with greencough. Longtail overhears Bluestar and Redtail talking about hunting patrols. Redtail orders Darkstripe and Longtail (who were not sick) to go hunting. ''Battles of the Clans'' :Redtail is mentioned in "Dustpaw Speaks:Shadows of the Forest". It is mentioned (by Dustpaw) that Redtail was stuck in camp with a bellyache because he ate a rotten blackbird. That is why Dustpaw went to train with Tigerclaw instead. While they were training, Tigerclaw asked Dustpaw if Redtail had ever taught him how to catch prey in trees. When Tigerclaw, Dustpaw, Longtail and Darkstripe confuse the attacking ShadowClan patrol, for multiple Lightning Strikes, Redtail's name is mentioned. Dustpaw calls out Redtail's name to make the ShadowClan cats think there were more warriors attacking them then ther actually were. Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Spottedkit, Willowkit and Redkit are born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang. The kits' older siblings are Leopardfoot and Patchpelt. Right before the Clan meeting, Redkit and his littermates are seen with their mother, Swiftbreeze. He is then later made an apprentice and is given Sparrowpelt for a mentor. He is mentioned by Stonekit when Bluestar is taking her kits to RiverClan. Stonekit says that Redpaw had already taught him how to do hunting crouch. :Later, he and Bluestar are sitting together. He is now Redtail and the deputy of ThunderClan. The two watch the apprentices, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw and his own daughter, Sandpaw who's mother was Brindleface. Family Mate: :Brindleface Daughter: :Sandstorm Mother: :Swiftbreeze Father: :Adderfang Sisters: :Spottedleaf :Leopardfoot :Willowpelt Brother: :Patchpelt Nephews: :Tigerstar :Darkstripe :Longtail :Sootfur :Rainwhisker :Graystripe Nieces: :Nightkit :Mistkit :Sorreltail Great-Nephews: :Bramblestar :Hawkfrost :Stormfur :Bumblestripe :Tadpole :Molepaw Great-Nieces: :Tawnypelt :Mothwing :Blossomfall :Feathertail :Briarlight :Cinderheart :Poppyfrost :Honeyfern Great-Great-Nephews: :Tigerheart :Flametail :Molepaw Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrypaw :Dawnpelt Granddaughters :Leafpool :Squirrelflight Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze :Jayfeather Great-Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf Distant Ancestors: :Spottedpelt :Cloudstar :Birdflight :Gorseclaw Quotes :Redtail: "ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors. Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." :Ravenpaw: "Redtail is dead!" :Graypaw: "Redtail was her deputy for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big or powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever." :Bluestar: "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to Thunderclan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgement, for it bore the witness to the needs of the clan, and it never was swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader." :'Redtail: '"Thank you. You revealed the truth when no other cat could."